


Playing the Part

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [20]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Cash - Freeform, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Shawn does not roll over for anyone, right?





	Playing the Part

Her laughter was like music to his ears as he watched her features light up, her blue eyes shining and smile bright.  
  
A game of pool, a night without any encounters with an ex, did wonders for Carly; however, it still felt like an unspoken gift to be beside her – wanted by her.  
  
Carly noted his silence, tilting her head so that her golden strands spilled over her shoulder, “You just gonna let me beat you?”  
  
_I’ll let you do whatever you want…as long as you smile._ Shawn ignored the thought, leaning down for his shot, “Not even a little.”


End file.
